It's Worth It Every Day
by Daniko
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been married for four years, but things aren't always peaches and roses. SIDE STORY FOR 'THE WISHING TREE'. Established relatioship. SasuNaru. Warnings inside. RE-POSTED


**Rating**: NC-17/M

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: SasuNaru; foul language and explicit sexual content between two males – slash; mPreg; angst; exhibitionism; spoilers; AR.

**Words**: ~8,500

* * *

**It's Worth It Every Day**

By Dani-ko

* * *

A handsome blue-eyed blonde man sat on his chair in front of his desk in the office that had belonged to him for seven months. He was the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure; his name was Uzumaki Naruto . . . er – Uchiha Naruto.

He was an important man and thus people respected him. Naruto was mildly aware that people respected him not only for his position but for his power, talent, and above all, for his loving and understanding character, as well. As it was stated, he was only mildly aware of this . . . Even so, it confused him that the one person that should respect him the most was currently treating him with so little care. The very own thought torn his heart into shreds. He fought his tears daily, even as he did tried his best to risen up to the challenges trusted upon him.

A village depended on him, after all . . . In fact, not only Konoha depended on him: Naruto had two children, a girl and a boy, and two more on their way. Yes, Naruto was a man and he was eight-months pregnant of twins; his belly was so enlarged that he could not see his own toes. He knew he should be putting himself together for his family instead of brooding over his husband's suspicious behaviour.

Nara Shikamaru was talking about his appointments – since the man now practically worked as his personal assistance, instead of the personal counsellor that he was – but he barely listened, because Naruto was watching the raven whom he shared his bed with every night. Uchiha Sasuke was discussing something with two of his higher subordinates just outside the Hokage's office.

It had been two months since Sasuke had been promoted to Anbu-Captain. It hadn't touched Naruto since that very same day.

The blonde was trying not to make much of it, but he couldn't for the life of him to figure out why Sasuke was acting so cold towards him. Maybe Sasuke was too focussed on his work; maybe the blonde was not attractive anymore – Naruto knew his face was flushed, his joints swollen and he had bags under his eyes; _that_ and the fact that he had the proportions of a small wale were probably the reasons why Sasuke wasn't touching him . . . maybe Sasuke had found someone else . . .

His thoughts were escalating and this last one made Naruto's heart clench painfully. He replayed the last time everything had been okay and nothing made sense; they had sex one night, as exciting, hot and loving as always, and the following morning Sasuke would not look him in the eyes and replied with monosyllabic sentences. It was in this sad scenario that eight weeks had passed.

"Naruto, are you listening?" The blonde startled and Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm sorry, Shika, I wasn't," he said, not finding it himself to pretend about anything else other than that he had a happy marriage. "Could you repeat that?"

"The Kazekage arrives tomorrow to discuss the current hostilities among the northern shinobi villages. We're counting with the Mizukage, as well."

"Sure thing," Naruto joked, "And for today?"

"I think you should go home and rest." Shikamaru patted his head. "In your condition you should not be over exerting yourself." Naruto grimaced, even though he knew he was tired; he did not want to jeopardize his babies.

"You're right," he said, as he got up with difficulty, took off his cloak and open the door office. "Please, ask Sakura to meet me in the hospital tomorrow morning before she starts her work."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Outside the office, Sasuke watched with a veiled gaze as the blonde left the tower.

It was too early . . . maybe something happened? He mentally shook himself; if something had indeed happened, Naruto would tell him. Sasuke was his husband after all. Even if the blonde hated him, Sasuke still fathered his children. The raven let his gaze follow his husband out of the building; the blonde's shoulders were tight and his eyes were red-rimmed, constantly. If some people would blame it on the pregnancy, Sasuke knew it was because he was married with a man he hated. Just the thought made him sob . . . Naruto hated him.

Sasuke returned to his work, unaware that the lazy ninja was watching them.

Shikamaru sighed; he would not intervene, because if their marriage was worth anything, they would fix it. The brunette was just glad that no one else seemed to be as observant as he was, or else, the Uchihas would have had their lives messed up with long time ago.

Not far away, Naruto walked slowly to the streets of Konoha, sometimes greeting people or letting them touch his belly or allowing them to help him walking or picking up his groceries at the local store, even if he didn't wish for their attentions.

Once his grocery shopping was done, he headed to the kindergarten to get his son. Kou was three years old and was already a health hazard with his raw ninja skills. The boy greeted him with a bright smile, jumping slightly around him and hugging his legs.

There would be a time when Naruto would just imitate that joyful behaviour, but his current predicament – and the depression that threaten to take over – prevented him to do more than just smile sadly. Kou resented his Papa for not being himself lately, but like the child he was he just shrugged it off. It wasn't like he felt that he wasn't loved.

Holding hands, they proceeded to the Academy. Mikoto would be finishing off her classes soon, so the three of them could walk home together. When they arrived, the bell rang and, soon enough, dozens of students came running out of the building, into their parents awaiting arms. His nine-year-old ravenette daughter appeared in the middle of the crowd.

"Papa! Little brother!" she cried and ran to meet them. She hugged her father, frowning lightly when all she got was a small smile and a weak hug, and then she patted Kou in the head.

"Come on, kids, let's go home," Naruto told them and motioned to move down the street, when he heard his name being called.

"Naruto!" It was Iruka, who ran to meet him and then stood there catching his breath. The familiarity of this scene cheered him up a bit.

"Honestly, Iruka, if you're getting old, I'll just replace you in the school," Naruto teased; the brunette straighten up immediately and smacked the blonde in the head, earning a startled yelp. The teacher sobered somehow.

"I need to talk to you," he said meaningfully. Naruto sighed. Iruka was not stupid and he knew the blonde much too well. It was only a matter of time before he picked up on what was happening between him and Sasuke. He couldn't run away, so he simply nodded. "Why don't you children walk ahead?"

Mikoto, being the insightful girl she was, nodded and took the groceries, before heading home, holding her brother's hand and talking animatedly with him. Naruto's smile was affectionate as he watched them. He sobered and looked at his old teacher.

"What do you want, Iruka?" he asked a bit defensively. Iruka sighed, knowing that the blonde knew very well what he wanted, but he was just avoiding the whole subject.

"It's none of my business―"

"You're right, it's not," the younger ninja interrupted abruptly.

"Naruto, listen to me." The teacher's voice was firm; he was using his authority with Naruto to make the blonde listen. "Couples argue all the time, they stop talking, it happens." Naruto stiffened a sob. "If it's still worth it, work it out before it affects your children, or else just end it before it affects you." Naruto snapped at him, eyes wide in fear.

"You think it's over?"

"I think you're too hormonal to think straight; I think Sasuke is an insecure man; I think something has happened and you're not communicating properly. But what I think had happened is that you're too young and you are just now feeling the weight of marriage," he sighed, "The rest is for you two to figure out." Naruto looked to the horizon, worrying over his bottom lip.

"I don't want it to be over," he whispered and let a few tears drop, but he cleaned them right away, smiled, said goodbye and followed his children down the path.

Iruka sighed again; he really hoped they worked it out. He saw Naruto catch up with his children and they walked together, Mikoto talking non-stop, probably telling him the events of the day; then it was Kou's turn and the boy made good use of it, gesturing manically, making Naruto and Mikoto laugh.

When the three Uchihas arrived home, Sasuke was already there.

The raven was sitting in his office when he heard the front door bang and laughter fill the house. He frowned, pushing his work away; what upset him was not the noise, but the fact that he was supposed to hear a deep laugh and a deep voice talking as well, but he didn't, and it pained him that Naruto was loosing his inner light because of him. It was his fault; Sasuke should have been there for the blonde, instead of just arriving home late, give his children a kiss in the forehead, peck his husband lips and lock himself in the office.

Sasuke had been fighting to win the promotion to Captain, but it didn't seem worth it anymore.

He should have taken his time with Naruto every night, instead of just shagging, bid goodnight, turn around and sleep; he should have been there for the first months of pregnancy, instead of leaving Naruto alone. They both had hard jobs, so why did Sasuke forget that so often? Naruto was not a woman that should wait around for him. Naruto was his boss! Sasuke had forgot that, thoughtless as usual.

So, it was really no surprise that Naruto hated him . . . and the blonde didn't even know it.

Sasuke was torn in wanting the blonde to stay and wanting him to be happy. He had been so afraid of loosing his husband that he had let the situation get to the point where they weren't speaking anymore.

The raven wanted to see his family from afar – because with him in the room, they all got so anxious – and so, without making noise, he went downstairs and felt his hear swollen in delight at the sight that greeted him: Naruto was lying on his back on the couch, while Mikoto did her homework on the small coffee table and Kou watched television; they were talking about all kinds of stupid things, while his children really enjoying spending time with their Papa.

Neither of them seemed to notice the missing shine in Naruto's blue orbs. Sasuke did notice that, though, he realised with a pang of guilt. He stepped into the light of the living room and, all of a sudden, he had a small bundle of energy in his arms, with eyes so much like Naruto's, yelling his affection. Mikoto got up as well and a bit more dignifiedly hugged her Father. The blonde didn't get up like he would have done and just laid flat on his back, looking at the television screen, but Sasuke was sure he wasn't seeing a thing.

"What about I make dinner today?" Sasuke asked and the two children agreed enthusiastically, though Naruto didn't even acknowledge his question.

They had dinner like a true family, even if both Sasuke and Naruto would interact with their children but not with each other; neither Mikoto nor Kou noticed. Soon after, Naruto claimed he was tired and that he would clean the kitchen in the morning.

"I'll do that," the raven volunteered. Naruto didn't look back.

"Thanks," he replied and went to their bedroom.

Sasuke put the children to bed and, after cleaning up the kitchen and his office, he finally went to his bedroom, hoping to find Naruto already asleep. He was not very lucky these days.

The blonde was sniffling and had an enormous amount of wet tissues around him. Sasuke felt the will to cry with him, but he couldn't, not when he was the one to blame. A more violent sob was heard and, at the same time, Naruto's hand fled to his stomach, clutching it tightly. Sasuke panicked. Without thinking about his problems anymore, he jumped to the blonde's side.

"Is everything alright? Does it hurt? Should we go to the hospital?" he said with one breath. Naruto looked at him wide eyed as if he had just noticed Sasuke, which was probably true. He blushed and turned away, flinching as if this was the first time that Sasuke showed him that he cared in some way, which was also kind of truth. The raven shook his head self-deprecatingly. "I'm being stupid; of course we have to go to the hospital―"

"N-No, that's okay," Naruto whispered, "Sakura said it was normal last time I checked with her."

"And when was that?" Sasuke hated his words; he should know exactly when that had been because he should have-_fucking_-been there.

"Last Wednesday."

The blonde's head fell back to the pillow as blue eyes closed tiredly. Sasuke allowed himself to be selfish and didn't took his hands of Naruto's arms until he felt the blonde relax. Just when the raven thought his husband was asleep, blue eyes opened and they were filled with lust.

"Please, Sasuke, tonight," was what he said.

Naruto hated himself for wallowing in self-commiseration and be thrilled when Sasuke nodded tightly, more than happy to have bits of Sasuke's affection even if it was out of pity.

The raven felt used. Naruto needed affection so much that he was willing to disregard Sasuke's latest actions.

Naruto propped himself in all fours because it was the most comfortable position for him and, as Sasuke breached into his body once again, both of them felt all their compressed emotions and desires ball up and snap loose. The raven kept thrusting, relishing in the shy moans and grunts, as Naruto rammed back against his body. The blonde let his mind wander, fantasising that it was everything alright between him and Sasuke.

He felt droplets of sweat hit his back and he would love to turn around and see Sasuke lost in pleasure but he didn't . . . Naruto never knew that it wasn't droplets of sweat that he felt, but _tears_; tears that were falling freely out of Sasuke's eyes, as he bit his lip to prevent himself from sobbing or moaning.

Naruto fell asleep right after. Sasuke cleaned him the best he could and gently tucked him into bed; he caressed the blond locks. He loved this man too much. Perhaps, it was truly time to let go . . . Naruto would be worth the pain . . .

They never kissed that night.

Next morning, Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

Naruto curled himself in a ball again and let the tears came to his eyes as his throat constricted in angst, but he didn't shed them. He got up, took a shower and dressed himself neatly; he woke his children up, dressed them, gave them breakfast and took them to school.

Then he went to the Hokage Tower. Shikamaru greeted him idly and handed him his cloak.

"This arrived for you, early this morning," he said, handing him a rigorously folded piece of paper. Naruto knew that way of folding messages; when he opened the paper, he saw the tight calligraphy he was so fond of. He motioned to his office and started to read.

'_Naruto – _'It wasn't _dobe_ anymore,'

_I volunteered to the two day analysis mission regarding the Otogakure's shinobi movements. I expect to be back in due time._

_Take care_ – Not I love you . . .

_Sasuke'_

When Naruto finished reading, he gasped. That was the currently top dangerous mission of Konoha. What was Sasuke thinking, with two babies on their way? He didn't even notice the selfishness of his thoughts – considering that as the village's leader he should be happy that his most talented shinobi had volunteered – because he wanted Sasuke _here_ and he wanted it _now_. How was he supposed to fix things if Sasuke died?

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor. If he had wanted this solved, he should have done it sooner instead of drowning in self-pity. Sasuke better be back safe and sound, or else . . . and then they would be back to being the _dobe_ and the _teme_ and saying 'I love you' every time one of them exited the room and being their usual sappy and goofy selves – well, at least Naruto, because Sasuke could never be sappy or goofy, except maybe behind closed doors – or his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto . . . er – Uchiha Naruto.

Someone knocked on the door . . . quite violently. Sakura it was, then – and that was when Naruto remembered that he was supposed to meet her that morning. As if summoned, the pinkette opened the door and entered unceremoniously.

"How are you today, Hokage-sama?" she asked, feeling his belly.

"Fine, thank you, Sakura-chan," he said, smiling genuinely at his friend. "I'm sorry I forgot our appointment."

"You say that every time," she retorted, "So, I gave up waiting for you and just come here for the consultation." He grinned sheepishly.

Haruno Sakura proceeded with the examination. She didn't usually do house calls, but she reasoned that she could make an exception for the leader of the village. It was done quickly since it was almost a routine now. She took some notes and faced him seriously.

"Have you been in some king of distress lately?"

"Only the end of my marriage," he replied lightly. Sakura knew them well enough to realise they were having problems, but she had dismiss it as one of the _Naruto-and-Sasuke_ fits; she had never expected it to came to a separation; she eyed him, sceptically and Naruto knew that Sakura was expecting an answer. "I will fix it as soon as Sasuke comes back. I've been depressing for far too long."

The pinkette grinned approvingly at his determination.

"I've heard rumours that he had volunteered to go to that stupid village, but I didn't want to believe," she said, gathering her things. "I'm glad you got over your gloominess. It was harmful for the babies . . ." she paused to close her pouch and faced him with proud eyes, " . . . whatever it is that is making Sasuke act like an arsehole will be gone as soon as you land your hands on him."

"I hope so." Her smile faltered.

"He will come back."

"And I will wait," he stated . . . because Sasuke was worth anything.

---xXxXx---

Sasuke had taken longer than he expected to return home. It had been a week since he left and he was coming home with one more success in his curriculum.

The raven had returned with his mind made up – missions always help him gather his bearings. Sasuke had decided to have a long talk with Naruto; he would solve things out. Unbeknownst to his teammates, he smiled . . . his heart felt lighter than it had in months; he would solve his marriage's problem as effectively as he did everything else.

So, when he arrived home, the only thing he could do was let his heart shattered into pieces at the sight in front of him.

A man that wasn't Sasuke was sitting in the couch while the children played on the floor, talking softly with them. Gaara. Naruto was cleaning the kitchen with his back to the hall.

Sasuke walked in. Immediately, his children ran to him to greet him. Not caring less if the redhead saw it or not, Sasuke hugged them fiercely and kissed their cheeks.

Alerted by the shrieks, Naruto ran to the living room, cleaning his hands on his apron. The pure relief and clear love shining in the blue eyes at the sight his husband were unmistakable, but Sasuke didn't see it, so blind he was by rage. Gaara could tell what was about to happen.

"Hey, children," he called, his tone the same he used for everything, but his expression clearly softer. "Why don't we go out for ice cream, while Papa and Father greet each other?"

Kou agreed right away, jumping around, while Mikoto mustered a perfect Uchiha eye-roll and looked at the three adults as if saying 'I'm not stupid, you know?'. Once she got her point across, she took her brother upstairs to dress up.

Naruto was looking at Gaara with sheer appreciation. Sasuke felt his blood boil. The Kazekage seemed to notice this because he got up and faced Sasuke.

"I'll be outside," he said to Naruto, never breaking eye contact with the raven.

"No, by all means," Sasuke retorted sarcastic, "I'll leave."

"Sasuke," the blonde stated firmly. Sasuke sobered at once and glowered at the blonde. It affected Naruto exactly as he thought it would, he realised when he heard Naruto gasp.

"Uchiha," Gaara intervened, "I'm only leaving him with you because I trust you not to hurt your children. If something happens, I will. Kill. You," he held coldly. Sasuke sneered, but said nothing.

Kou and Mikoto entered the room that moment and left right after with the Kazekage, leaving the couple staring at each other. It was Sasuke who broke first.

"Did I interrupt something? I ought to think that you would want me signing the divorce papers before jumping to bed with the first man that comes along."

"You know I have nothing with Gaara!" the blonde yelled. "Why are you even suggesting it?"

"Please," Sasuke sneered. "It was a very cosy scene I walked into," he said in guise of answer. "And here I thought you would be to guilty to fuck around with god-knows-who . . ." Sasuke retorted, vicious. Naruto just shook his head. He should have recognised this behaviour, but he was so sad that he didn't; he was essentially concerned if Sasuke still loved him or not. "I guess not even you could celebrate your children's father's death."

"Sasuke, please," the blonde pleaded, shocked at how cruel the raven could be when hurt and tired of fighting for his love. Sasuke scowled and Naruto snapped; he took a deep breath, recomposed himself and straightened up, coming to face Sasuke fully. "We need to talk," he stated firmly.

Sasuke felt his heart constrict, but he collected himself right away. There was no way Naruto was going to see him crawl for a lost love; he would not surrender to anger or depression, because he knew there would be no way back and he still had to think about his kids. He breathed in and readied himself for the blow; Naruto was going to break up with him. So, Sasuke did what he did best―

"There is no need for a sappy touching moment . . . Let's just call it quits."

―he attacked to defend himself.

Naruto felt his breath hitch, his heart rhythm increase and his body fall back into the couch; he was struggling to calm himself down as tears pooled in his eyes; his body fell limp. The blonde had been dreading this moment since Sasuke had turned away from him, knowing full well that he raven did not love him anymore.

"What?" he whispered, anger rising within him for being fooled by some sweet words from Sasuke and by all these years of happiness. It had been worth it, but he was too hurt right now to see that. "Do you have someone else?"

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore, this doubt that had crept into him for the last few months finally took shape; he saw Sasuke's eyes widen and then his expression got suspiciously blank.

Sasuke found the question offensive. He loved the blonde so much! For heaven's sake, how could anyone be better – or even be a _competition –_ to this amazing man regarding him with two dashing blue eyes filled with so much sadness and hurt. Why was Naruto making this difficult? Sasuke kept hurting him; the blonde should want to keep his distance . . . knowing that it was enough, that he would not tolerate hurting his soul mate anymore, Sasuke took the easiest way out.

"Yes, I have found someone else. It's―"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because a high pitch shriek filled the room. Naruto was bending over with a hand over his abdomen. Sasuke's heart almost stopped beating from the panic that filled him. He could not have hurt his children – Naruto screamed again. Sasuke stood still, frozen from shock.

"Snap out of it, _teme_! I'm in labour."

Immediately, Sasuke picked up the Hokage and ran the fastest he could to the hospital. In less than five minutes, he was yelling with the receptionist to go and-_fucking_-wake up Sakura and Tsunade.

The two medic-ninja arrived soon after, still in their pyjamas, but already ready for the intervention. They took the blonde with them and left Sasuke panicking on the waiting room . . . The Anbu Captain sent a shadow clone to Gaara warning him about what happened and pleading him to take care of the children. For Naruto, Gaara would. Sasuke was nearly hyperventilating, when a scream brought the rational Sasuke back.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura, coming out of the room where Naruto had been taken to. "He is stable now." Her voice carried a warning, censure and threat at the same time, and then softened at her next words, "Do you want to come in? He needs someone in there."

Sasuke nodded at her, hinting that he had understood; his breath was far too controlled to be normal, but he still felt relieve wash over him; then guilt replaced it. The raven started to shake.

"I don't think that's a good idea – I mean, maybe you can call someone else―" She smiled at him soothingly.

"I think he would want you."

"No, he doesn't . . . He shouldn't," he murmured. The pinkette hit him in the head. Sasuke couldn't even find the strength to glare, so he just pleaded with his usually cold eyes.

"Get in there." The raven obliged.

Naruto was unconscious. Sasuke still held his hand and caressed his hair, taking sweaty locks out of his face.

He heard crying and his snapped of its own volition in the general direction of the sound. Tsunade handed him his girls; the raven smiled warmly at them, told them he loved them and watched the nurse take them away to the nursery. He waited for his love until he was settled in a room, while he kept caressing his cheeks and whispering sweet nothings and words of appreciation.

Sasuke was the first one to feed his girls; he could count by his fingers how many times he had been this proud of himself . . .

Sakura then came to do a check-up; she did her job and left. On her way out, she put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who was laying his head on Naruto's side, clutching the tan hand for dear life.

"Work it out, because it's obviously worth it." Sasuke swallowed hard, trying to get past the unmovable lump in his throat.

"Don't tell him I was in there with him," he said, at last, and then left without saying a word to anyone.

It started to rain. Moments later, Sasuke was standing in front of Kakashi and Iruka's door, drenched – which was a good thing, because his tears would go unnoticed.

The old Jounin teacher opened the door and said nothing, just quirked an eyebrow.

"I need a place to stay," he mumbled. Iruka appeared at the door in that moment.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Naruto just gave birth, Gaara is at home with Mikoto and Kou and I need a place to stay," Sasuke explained shortly, suddenly very tired; seeing that neither of his teachers was moving, he added, "Please, just until the morning―"

"Okay," said Iruka. Kakashi was surprised; he half expected the Chunnin to force the raven back to his husband and, even though Kakashi was more than glad that Sasuke had come to them, he was not so fond of letting the raven hide from his problems so such reaction would have been much welcome. However, when Iruka shot him a glare, Kakashi realised he was supposed to be supportive this time.

Sasuke showered and then lay on the couch, under two fluffy blankets Iruka had brought earlier. Only then, he let himself mourn for his marriage.

---xXxXx---

It had been one week.

Three long weeks and Sasuke hadn't show up at the Uchiha Manor so far. Naruto saw him every day at Tower, but Sasuke just acted as if the world didn't exist.

Their friends hadn't found it in themselves to be angry with Sasuke when the raven seemed to be in so much pain; everyone noticed how Sasuke was burying himself deper and deeper in his own darkness. Only Naruto hadn't seen the need to rescue Sasuke from himself, so blind he was from being too close to the problem. The blonde started to be beyond furious – _'What kind of man leaves his family? What kind of man runs from his problems?', _he had thought.

Eventually, Naruto came to his senses . . . Yes, he saw it clearly now.

Sasuke hadn't had an affair, how could he, being the stoic bastard that he was? As if he would let anyone that close . . . Sasuke had just been insecure; because of _what_, Naruto was yet to be sure. It didn't matter, because if Naruto had been in his right state of mind, this whole mess wouldn't have gotten so far. Now, he didn't know if could save anything from what they used to have . . . and it got harder every day.

One could say he was mad at himself _and_ at Sasuke.

The blonde had hated to explain to Mikoto and Kou why wasn't Sasuke coming home. They had asked, of course.

"Father and I had an argument," he had stated simply, "The _teme_ needs time alone to calm down and then we'll talk." Even though the explanation had satisfied Kou, already used to his parents constant bickering, Mikoto had not been fooled. So, Naruto had bid his son goodnight and guided the ravenette to her room so that they could talk freely.

"This is not a normal argument, is it?" Naruto had sighed and had sat with her in her bed.

"No, it is not," he had said, "But he still loves us – all of us – even Michiko and Sayuri." The girl had smiled at the mention of her twin little sisters. "Every day, he asks Hinata-chan about us, you know?"

"Why doesn't he come home and asks us himself?"

"Because he is a stubborn man, who is very mad at me and he doesn't want you two to see him that mad." She had nodded and went to sleep, much more relaxed.

At this point of his thoughts, Hyuuga Hinata walked in the babies' room with one baby girl on her arms. Naruto sat in the pink chair that had belonged to Mikoto as well, feeding the other twin girl. He was pretty sure it was Sayuri, but he couldn't see what colour was her bracelet, so he could never be certain. The Hyuuga heir put Michiko on her crib and sat besides Naruto.

"Thank you for your help, Hinata-chan."

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." She smiled warmly. "Not even you can take care of all these people," she joked as she gestured to his household.

"Even so . . ."

They sat in silence for a while. It was Hinata who broke it.

"Aren't you going to fight for him?"

The ravenette hated to see Naruto give up, he knew that. What else was he supposed to do? Sasuke didn't speak to him and the last time he had decided to talk things trough with Sasuke he had given birth prematurely. Naruto was still mad at Sasuke for almost hurting their unborn children.

"I guess I lost my touch," he teased and grinned at her, even though it was obviously forced. "I haven't had the need to fight for him in a long time. He's been here and happy and I believed that we were really going to be happy."

"That's not true," Hinata retorted. Naruto looked confused, and she elaborated, "Sasuke is a complicated man. You have to fight for him everyday or he will lose himself," she explained, "Think about all the times you had to pick him up after a mission because he wouldn't leave the office or the times you had to chastise him for being cold or monosyllabic . . . Sasuke has a tendency to close himself and not open up to anyone but you."

Naruto didn't say anything while he thought about it. It was true; Sasuke was an insecure man, with a tendency to depression and think himself unworthy. It was as if he only thought himself capable of murder and working as a shinobi was probably not helping. If Naruto hadn't been full of hormones he probably would have seen things under a different perspective . . . However, what was said three ago and two months of negligence on both parts had its weight.

Naruto was still afraid of facing Sasuke and end everything for good . . . Running away was not an option, though, he thought looking at his babies.

Of course, Naruto had his fill of faults as well, but he got a good foundation from the old lady on the orphanage, from the lady from the store, from Iruka; he had learned good values and good morals to add to his natural optimistic character. Sasuke, the Uchiha prince, not only came from an _insane_ family, as he had been coddled and indulged all his life―

― Thus why salvaging even part of their relationship was in Naruto's hands. They had always said that their friendship would be above all else. Even if things were not that simple when feelings so strong were involved – but hell – Naruto would try.

What they had, their love and their children, was worth how many tries Naruto could muster.

As soon as Iruka arrived for lunch, like he did every day since Naruto was on maternity leave, the blonde greeted him, grabbed his jacket and fled for the door, yelling where he was going already on the streets. Iruka heard something about 'getting that bastard', 'see who the man is' and 'back by dinner time'. Since was only one person that could make the blonde that hyperactive, Iruka went to check on the children humming happily.

If Naruto was back to his known determination, Sasuke had no chance.

Ten minutes later and after a full speed run, Naruto found himself in front of the Anbu Office in the Hokage Tower. Raising his chin defiantly and gathering his most proud expression, Naruto walked in. Everyone went silent. Regardless to say, Sasuke's subordinates knew that things were not okay with their relationship – since Sasuke was especially vicious in those times. They bowed to their Hokage, hoping that his presence meant less work marathons.

"Where is Sasuke?" he asked one brunette girl, who gaped a little at him – after all he was _the_ Hokage and, if that wasn't enough, certainly the fact that he was the only one capable of taming the beast she had as boss made the blonde worth of anyone's admiration – until he huffed in exasperation; then she pointed at the door in the opposite wall.

Naruto strode quickly and knocked on the door firmly.

"I thought I told you lot I did not wanted to be disturbed," came the grunted reply.

"Tough luck, _teme_, because you will listen to me!"

Everyone in the room inhaled deeply. Sasuke was not going to like that answer. Silence was all that was heard in the Captain's office and then shuffling, scrambling and hurried steps. The door opened to reveal a stoic Sasuke, despite the two knocked chairs and papers flying to the ground everyone could see through the door. No one notice the trembling hand that was clutching tightly to the doorknob.

"Naruto?"

"That's right," the blonde retorted. "Now, let me in. We need to talk." Sasuke didn't answer, just shifted to the side to let the blonde in.

The door closed and all the Anbu breathed in relieve . . . that was, until they heard the screams and yells inside. None of them dared to intervene _and_ die, of course.

The first thing Naruto did when he entered the office was notice the photograph on top of the table. It was one featuring Mikoto, Kou and himself. Naruto was quite fond of that picture.

"What do you want?" Right, first deal with the _teme_. He turned, his eyes fiery with determination, that fire that Sasuke loved so much.

"First of all," the blonde said firmly and loudly, with one hand on his hip and the other held up so that Sasuke could see one finger, "You DO NOT leave OUR home – first because I'm not a woman – without warning me first." Sasuke would have felt the need to smile at the domestic scene, but he didn't. He still remembered what this was about. "Did I make myself clear? Next time you pull something like this, I WILL castrate you."

"What?" Inadvertently, the raven gulped and he could swear that he heard all of his male employees do the same.

"Second," Naruto held up another finger, but his voice softened to a hurt tone, "You promised me once that our friendship would remain the same no matter what happened to us as lovers," he reminded the raven, as he sat in the chair in front of Sasuke's desk. "You are very important to me, please don't push me away." Sasuke was still by the door, griping the door knob to keep himself grounded. He relaxed when he heard Naruto's words – at least a part of them could be saved.

"I won't – I won't, I promise." Naruto gave him a tentative smile, Sasuke returned it.

"I'm glad," the blonde said, losing for a moment his focus gazing at his husband; then he sobered and glanced up at Sasuke, accusation shinning in the blue orbs. "Why did you want to break things up between us? I highly doubt that you're having an affair, S'suke." Hearing is short name coming from Naruto made Sasuke's heart swell.

The raven looked away; he could not face those earnest blue eyes, not when he knew the sadness in them was due to him. What was he to say when he wanted the blonde even more that he wanted four years ago?

"I get that I'm not really attractive when I'm pregnant. All that skin, but still!" Naruto looked like a child, asking for approval. "It's temporary. I'm already in shape. Okay, I don't have my muscles toned, but I will in no time." Sasuke all but goggled at that idiotic reasoning.

"I could not care less if you are fat, thin, blue or orange!" he shouted. Naruto flinched. "I love _you_, you moron. By now, I would love you the same no matter how you looked. I do love you the same, if not more for the family you are giving me."

"If you love me, then why did this happen?" Naruto sounded sceptical.

"You better off without me," the raven murmured so quietly that Naruto almost missed what he had said . . . but he didn't; the blonde got up stood before Sasuke in all his height.

"_Why_? I love you. I want you. The only way I'm better off is with you."

"Come on, _dobe_, you deserve better!"

"And who is better than you?!" Naruto yelled back.

"Everyone! Anyone!" Sasuke held without thinking. "Someone who won't stop touching you, kissing you or spending time with you just because of something as petty as an Anbu promotion. I did that! You told me I always hurt you!"

"I did not do such thing."

"Yes, you did," Sasuke retorted. "Two months ago. We had sex and you fell asleep. I kissed you and you pushed me away saying that I keep hurting you even when I don't want to." The raven turned, not willing to face the earnest blonde's rejection. Naruto gulped . . . maybe he did do such a thing. Oops!

"Sasuke, look at me." The Anbu Captain shook his head; he would not turn, not now when he looked so useless. A quiet sob was heard; it came from Naruto. "Please." Sasuke did. "I may have said those things, but I don't feel them. I – I was just too emotional, you know I get like that on my sixth month." They both sniffled and smiled.

Outside, most women and some men were already clutching some tissues, sobbing at the touching scene they were hearing.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," Sasuke said, "All the things I said the night the twins were born, all that time ignoring you. I just don't know how not to hurt you."

"You're being stupid, Sasuke!"

"Don't talk to me like that, _dobe_!"

"Why, _teme_? You are being stupid!" the blonde answered, relishing in their childish bantering. "Of course we will hurt each other, come on, we've done that our entire lives. We still love each other like mad men." He sat back. "People argue, people hurt each other without meaning to, but the good moments usually make up to the bad moments. That is why relationships succeed."

"That's really good, but most people don't put their hands through their love's chest," the raven sneered. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You have to agree that our bad moments are usually much bigger than everyone else's . . ." he stopped abruptly and thought about it. Naruto smiled seeing his husband see what his point was.

"― and our good moments are much bigger as well," the blonde completed. Sasuke sighed. They were a couple of morons.

"Can you forgive me, sweetie?"

"Damn right I do! Do you forgive _me_?"

"Always."

Just like that, the floodgate opened. Sasuke strode forward to the blonde's awaiting arms, framed Naruto's face with his hands and smashed their mouths together, shoving his tongue in the other's mouth tasting everything he could at once. Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss, bringing his arms to surround Sasuke's neck, twisting his tongue sensuously against the other's. Sasuke felt his way down to the blonde's arse and pulled Naruto's legs up to encircle his waist, pushing him to sit on the desk.

The raven broke the kiss to nibble on the neck, while he pushed his body against his husband's, rutting shamelessly against Naruto's crotch, feeling the blonde return the movement. Naruto tightened his hips around Sasuke's thighs, pulling him closer and thrusting up to increase the friction between their bodies. Sasuke let his hands wander and closed one around the bulge on Naruto's pants.

"Oh yes, Sasuke! I missed your touch."

Both of them were mildly aware that their subordinates could hear everything as they pushed everything out of the desk – that fell to the floor with a loud noise – as Sasuke undressed Naruto and made him lie flat on his back on the desk . . . as Sasuke pulled his pants down to grind his cock against the other, pushing their upper garments out of the way and bending his head down to such harshly on Naruto's left nipple; it hardened under his touch almost immediately . . .

"Fuck, Sasuke!" The raven chuckled happily; nothing could improve his mood better than a wanton Naruto. Oh, and how they both wanted this.

"Shhh," Sasuke cooed soothingly, "I'm almost done."

"I'm in no need for foreplay, so fuck me already – OH YES!"

Deciding to comply with Naruto's requests, Sasuke pushed two fingers in that tight passage and took Naruto's entire length in his mouth. Naruto sobbed loudly in pure bliss as Sasuke thoroughly abused his prostrate while preparing him; when the blonde started to push back against the digits and greedily tightened his hole around the fingers, Sasuke decided it was enough. He aligned himself with his husband's entrance.

"May I?"

"Always."

It was all Sasuke needed before burying himself to the hilt inside Naruto; he bent his head so that he could plant soft open-mouthed kisses along the tanned jaw and neck while moving his hips shallowly, never quite moving, just relishing on feeling their united bodies. Each one of his thrusts was rewarded with a soft moan and pleas for more.

Sasuke complied, feeling the tears of relief pool in his eyes . . . and Naruto cried with him, until they didn't know of their sobs were from pleasure or relief. They held tightly each other as if to make sure the other was there, in their arms.

Their tempo quickened and Sasuke hit the blonde's gland dead-on each time, the pleasure building itself fast; neither last long. Naruto felt the white waves of pure bliss wash over him and he cried his husband's name. Sasuke came right after, wanting to share this most precious moment.

They panted as they fought to catch their breaths. Sasuke didn't pull out, just laid his head on Naruto's naked chest and heard the heart beat, harmonious with his own; he lifted his head and kissed every patch of skin he could find in a loving, reverent way. Naruto hugged Sasuke close not wanting to let go of this man ever again. Both of them were thinking how they could have been so wrong about each other.

"Promise me that next time we will talk about it right away," Naruto asked.

"I promise," was Sasuke's immediate response, not even thinking about the implications, since he would give Naruto everything he wanted, if he just asked for it.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please tell me that people didn't hear what we just did," Naruto asked, with his eyes close and a pained expression. Sasuke chuckled.

Outside, some people passed out from fear at the sound of their monster of a boss giggling like a school girl.

"I think they did." Naruto groaned in exasperation, but then he abandoned his pretence of annoyance and smiled brightly; he kissed Sasuke soundly on the lips.

"At least this way, people know who you belong to."

Sasuke laughed happily and reminded Naruto that the blonde belonged to him as well. The raven pulled out and helped the Hokage get up and redress. Very slowly and teasingly, sharing half-touches and half smiles. Sasuke motioned Naruto to his chair to rest, while Sasuke redressed himself. The blond sat down and closed his eyes, enjoying what his senses gave him – the smells, the memory of the touches, Sasuke's taste . . .

"You are the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on," Sasuke whispered reverently, startling the blonde, who looked up at his husband. Naruto loved when Sasuke looked so overwhelmed he would just splutter whatever came to mind. In those moments, he never lied.

"Thank you," the blonde said. Then he tilted his head to the side and his eyes softened even more, if that is possible, "I think I fell in love with you all over again."

In the office, a collective 'Aw' could be heard.

They kissed again, hugged and basked in each other's presence for a long time. Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap, while Sasuke sat on his chair; the blonde laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and let the raven caress the blond locks, while he purred with each touch.

"Why did you ask Sakura to not tell me you were in there with me?" the Hokage suddenly asked. Sasuke knew he was referring to the twins' birth.

"She did, didn't she?" he snorted.

"She didn't have to. I felt you all the time." Their hold tightened.

"I thought you wouldn't want me in there," Sasuke confessed, embarrassed to reveal such a weak behaviour. Uchihas were sure of themselves.

"_Teme_, with whispering those words, I'd be mad not to want you there."

"Naruto, I―"

Someone knocked. Sasuke glared and Naruto wondered who would be brave enough to intrude on Sasuke's private moment . . . Kakashi. Who was wearing the most annoying smirk he had ever worn.

"As much as I enjoyed the show, boys, I really would like to have my Captain back to work." The raven had his right eye twitching.

"You are not even on duty, you bastard!!" Sasuke snapped after a moment of socked stillness.

"A shinobi is always on duty, my little student."

"Fuck off!" were the twin replies.

"Already ganging up against the world?" he flicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Alright, alright, I'll leave . . ." Once Kakashi left, though, Naruto sobered and looked at Sasuke.

"I'll see you at home, then?"

"Yes, for the rest of your life." They smiled and Naruto leaned in for another kiss―

"Oh, just one more thing―"

"Fuck off, Kakashi!!" It was the scarecrow's mission to annoy them, they just knew. They also knew that Kakashi was thrilled that they were oh-so-in-love again; he really did care for both of them.

"Well, if I can't kiss, neither can you," the Jounin retorted playfully, with his hands on his hips. At the boys' confusion, he elaborated, "My Iruka is at your house taking care of your children . . ." At that Naruto blushed.

"I should go," and he got up. He then turned for Sasuke, "We will talk again tonight."

"Should your children sleep in my house tonight, then?" Kakashi asked, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Kakashi!!" both boys chastised. Then, "Yes, please." The three of them laughed.

"Well, I'll be going then," the blonde said, grinning to both other men; he turned to leave. Kakashi followed him and walked out first.

"Naruto." The blonde looked back to his raven husband. "I love you." Naruto's expression softened and he smiled warmly.

"I love you, too."

The blonde left, heading home; he hid his blush when he crossed the Anbu squad gaping at him and continued his path bouncing and humming happily, intending on preparing the greatest dinner ever and have Sasuke eat it from his husband's body . . . then they would have sex all night long.

Even far from each other, they smiled together. Oh, yes, every day, everything, no matter how small, or maybe because they were small, was worth it. Every fight and every smile, every pain and every pleasure, all the sorrow and all the happiness, were worth it. Why?

"Because Sasuke is worth it."

"Because Naruto is worth it."

THE END

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
